


An Invitation to a Wedding

by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)



Series: Nunton Ties the Knot [1]
Category: Dear Ladies
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evadne and Hilda receive a wedding invitation from old friend Nunton Odstock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation to a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 124: United](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/527423.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Hinge and Bracket were created by Patrick Fyffe and George Logan. _Dear Ladies_ was written by Fyffe and Logan, and Gyles Brandreth, and produced by the BBC.
> 
> My story uses characters from the episode _Nunton at 70_ of the BBC radio series _The Random Jottings of Hinge and Bracket_ by Gerald Frow.
> 
> * * *

It was breakfast time and Evadne was opening the post. “Oh, how lovely!”

Hilda looked up from buttering her toast to see Evadne holding a beautifully embossed card.

“It’s an invitation from Nunton Odstock!” said Evadne. “He’s getting married!”

 _“Nunton?”_ said Hilda. “He’s left it a bit late, hasn’t he? He must be over a hundred now.” She frowned and put down her knife. “And it’s hard on Boothby—I suppose he’ll have to move out. I wonder if he’ll still be best man though…”

Evadne waved a hand. “Ah, no. You misunderstand—Boothby will be getting married too.”

Hilda’s eyebrows shot up. “What a coincidence!”

“No, Hilda.” Evadne sighed. “Nunton and Boothby will be marrying _each other._ The law changed, don’t you remember?”

Light finally dawned on Hilda’s face. “Oh. You mean, they’re…”

Evadne gave a little smile and nodded.

“Well, well,” said Hilda. “They certainly kept that quiet.”

“Yes…” said Evadne, her attention drifting to the invitation again. “They’ve only lived together for 65 years.”

“We’ll attend, of course,” smiled Hilda. She gazed off into the distance. “I’ll need a new frock…” She turned back to look at Evadne. “And what should we get them as a present?”

“Well,” said Evadne, setting the card on the table, “you never did repay that £40 you borrowed from Nunton in 1953. With all the interest due they could probably go on a round the world cruise for their honeymoon.” She rolled her eyes at Hilda’s expression. “I’m joking, dear.” 

Evadne indicated the invitation. 

“Nunton has added a charming little note requesting that our present be we sing at the reception.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful!” said Hilda, excitedly. “What shall we perform? How about… _Can’t Help Lovin’ Dat Man_?”

Evadne raised one eyebrow. “ _I gotta love one man ‘til I die_? With both grooms over a hundred that seems like tempting fate.”

Hilda held up her hands. “Well, what do you suggest then for two elderly gentlemen getting married?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure.” Evadne wrinkled her brow. “But it’s definitely got to be something light and gay.”


End file.
